Are My Dreams Not What They Seem?
by SparrowsVixon
Summary: He's always watched you, fallen in love, but how does he get you to see him?...oneshot


"Are My Dreams Not What They Seem?"

Author: Kandace

Pairing: You/Jack

POV: 2POV

Rating: PG

Chapters: One Shot

Category: Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny Depp or Jack Sparrow. 

Summary: "You know darling, I am the man of yer dreams."

He watches you while you sleep, thinking that you are the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth. Ever since his eyes caught sight of you, he knew. He knew you were going to be his. He knew you were made for him. He knew you were his match, his one and only. But knowing this also made him angry.

Ever since the day you were welcomed onto this earth, he has been what some would call your 'guardian angel'. He's been with you all of your life, but you have absolutely no recognition of it. He can touch you, talk to you all he wants, but he knows you can never see or hear him unless you truly want to.

So how is one to prove to you that he loves you when nothing is possible? Dreams, of course. Ever since you were old enough to remember things, to know things, he's been in your dreams. But as you grew older, your body grew up as well. And was Jack a type of man to miss out of the wonderful assets of a woman? No. So, when your had your first boyfriend, he started using his charms against you. Trying to make you know him, even when you woke up you were going to think about him. When you had your first kiss, he kissed you that night in your dreams.

So over a period of time he had become everything to you, in a dream sense of course, but you could never get enough of it. And he knew this. He was your lover, he was your friend, he was everything to you. Jack knew this, yes, but you didn't. Yet. All he had to do was to get you to want him to be real. If you could just wish that, it would happen. Just the thought of getting to hold you, love you, kiss you, with you feeling also, made him giddy inside. That's why every night he tried to push it, but it hasn't happened yet. But he was no where near the point of giving up. He had finally found the woman for him, and he wasn't going down without a fight.

"_You know darling, I am the man of your dreams."_

_Hearing this from the man beside you sends you into a fit of laughter._

"_What?" he says with narrowed eyes._

"_Nothing! Nothing at all," you tell him sobering up._

"_()," he huffs._

"_Nothing Jack, just surprised is all," you snicker. You always thought he was cutest when he pouts._

"_I see," he drawls, "so you don't think I could be that man of your dreams?"_

"_Not at all Captain Jack," you say while mock saluting. "Just a little absurd though," you say under your breath._

_He gives you a quick look, knowing that this might be his opportune moment for him to make his proposition. _

"_Tell you what love, next time you see a shooting star, make a wish. Wish for that man of your dreams and we'll see what happens," he says then disappears._

"_Jack?" you call. "Jack!"_

Jerking awake, you try to calm your fast breathing and wild heart beat. Looking over at your clock you notice that it's only 5 a.m. You still have about an hour before you have to get ready for work. Laying down and remembering your dream, you think about the man –in- your dreams. 'Wish upon a shooting star', you think, 'that's crazy'. Trying to get your mind off of your dream, you lay your head back on the pillow and try to go back to sleep. But all you can dream about is him.

Flashbacks. Starting from as long as you can remember, up to the recent ones. About when Jack would sit in the sandbox and make castles with you. How he was with you for your very first day in school. The very first 'A' you got. How he was resentful towards you first crush. He was in the car with you the first time you drove. He was and is always there for you. Of course the only bad thing about all of this is its all dreams. When you were a teenager, you thought it was kind of odd that the same person was always in your dreams.

When you would dream, it would be the day you had all over again, except Jack was there. As you grew older, he was always there with you. But he never aged once, which you found odd. Now being in your mid 20's, you haven't once thought about the reasons behind this. You always just thought, 'It's a dream, not real'. Now though, pondering that thought, maybe this is something more.

You stand by your window, watching both the moon and the stars. _"Tell you what love, next time you see a shooting star, make a wish. Wish for that man of your dreams and we'll see what happens." _His words from your last dream with him keep repeating themselves in your head. Sometimes you think that you can even hear him saying it.

For two nights now you've stood and watched the sky, not once seeing that shooting star, but still think about it. You stand there, thinking, is it real? Or is it not? Can I make –him- real? Millions of thoughts swim through your mind about this 'dream' man. But still after thinking over it for so long, you still ponder that fact that it could just a be a silly dream and that's it.

Then there's a part of you that you've carried since childhood. Romance. Your one and only. Soul mates. You can never get enough of it, and that part of you wants this to be real, wants you to make that wish. All you have to do is wish. Make that one wish upon just one star, and the man in your dreams might be here with you, to be your one and only.

Deciding that this whole idea of a dream man is absurd, you banish the thoughts quickly and head towards your bed. Just seconds away from going into a deep sleep, you see a shooting star shoot across your window. Being half disoriented, you mumble your last words of the night. _'I wish that my dream man could be real and love me like no other.'_

Starting to wake up, you turn towards your clock, but then you remember today's Saturday. 'Finally,' you think, 'my weekends here.' Snuggling back into the warmth of the covers, you get as close as you can to them and hear a content sigh, feeling warm breath blow across your cheek. Flying your eyes open, you see a chest right in front of you, covered by a white shirt. Slowly raising your eyes up, you see a tan neck, a beard with twin braids hanging off a chin. After staring for who knows how long, something finally clicks in your head and you scream, jumping backwards out of this 'strangers' arms. As soon as the noise is it out of your mouth, the man jerks awake and screams back, falling backwards off the bed and onto the floor.

"What the bloody 'ell do you think your doing?" he asks.

"What the heck are you doing in my bed?! Just take what you want and leave! Please!" you say while pushing yourself into the farthest corner.

"I'm not going anywhere darling," he argues pushing himself off of the floor.

Finally seeing his face you take him in. Long brown hair in dreadlocks and braids with various trinkets dangling here and there, with a red bandana wrapped around his head. Dark, chocolate brown eyes with an endless depth lined in kohl. A mustache and of course the beard and braids you saw earlier.

"Jack?" you whisper.

"Aye. Who'd you think love?" he drawls walking towards you. "I see you made your wish. I told you to just wish and look what happened. I'm here with you, to be the man of your dreams."

He keeps walking towards you until he's right in front of you placing his hands on your hips.

"But…dream…not real…impossible," you stutter and Jack realizes what going to happen and starts to panic.

"No darling, please don't," he tries but you collapse in his arms in a faint.

Keeping his eyes on your unconscious form, he thinks of how this could've happened. He figured you would've done something, but knowing you your whole life, you've never fainted! He was expecting objects being thrown, screams, anything but this. But he also knows that you believe he is just your imagination and nothing more.

After watching you for those two days while you thought about his proposition, he had thought that maybe you wouldn't do it. But while getting in bed with you and putting his arms around you, he heard those words, _'I wish that my dream man could be real and love me like no other', _andhe was the happiest man in the world.

Now, he just has to figure a way to tell you how all of this happened. He knows that if he wants this done right, he has to tell you everything. From the day this all began. He doesn't know a round-about way of doing it, but knows that if you truly love him like he loves you, nothing will separate the bond between you.

Starting to wake up, you open you eyes and find yourself looking into a pair of dark unfathomable eyes. Widening yours, your breathing starts to quicken.

Grabbing your wrists in a gentle hold he tries to calm you.

"Shhh…darling, it's alright. It's just your Jack, Ol' Captain Jack," he soothes.

You start to realize that it really is him; it's your Jack from your dreams.

"Jack?" you ask cautiously. You place your hand on his jaw, gently rubbing his skin. "Is it really you?"

"Aye, love," he whispers, "it's really me." He suddenly gets the need to touch you. He needs to know if this is really real. Slowly, he leans in to kiss you, stopping short just before your lips meet, letting your breaths mingle together, then touches his lips to yours.

Feeling him kissing you with such tenderness, it touches your heart, and you have no problem responding to the kiss and returning it. He takes his time, prolonging it, not pressuring you into anything else but helping you surrender to your passion.

Finally having the need for breath, he slowly pulls his lips off of yours, but not before leaving one kiss on your swollen bottom lip. Once he pulls back and looks into your eyes, seeing the shine there, he leans his head on your shoulder while tightening his hold around your waist. Blowing out a sigh, he delights in the fact that he's here and –he's- the one holding you.

Hearing him sigh and feeling him tighten his hold on you, you gently stroke his cheek asking what's wrong. He looks up at you and you're shocked to see his eyes shining and almost over flowing with tears.

"Nothing is wrong, my love, absolutely nothing. It's all so very perfect," he tells you. "Do you know how long I've waited for this to happen? To hold you, kiss you, to tell you how much I love you?"

"You love me," you ask, perplexed.

"Oh, aye, darling, for as long as I can remember," he confirms.

"How?" you ask. "You've only been in my dreams and I'm not even sure if you're real or not Jack!"

"Calm down darling, it's alright. You need to listen to me, but I mean really listen to me, alright? I've waiting forever for this day and I'm not going to give up the chance to prove to you how much I love you, savvy?" he tells you.

"Okay Jack," you say softly, "Okay, I'll listen."

Grinning and showing off his golden teeth, he pulls you up to sit on the bed. Leaning against the headboard, he brings you to his chest, intertwining one hand with yours and running his fingers through your hair with the other, and he begins his tale.

"So you're an ex-pirate from the sixteen hundreds turned guardian angel and you took over my dreams to make me fall in love with you?" you ask, shocked.

"Come now darling, I am a pirate after all," he counters, "but more or less, yes. Watching you grow up was something unexpected. It made me see life in a new way. And the more I was around you, and the more you grew, the more I came to care for you and eventually fall in love with you."

Looking up into his eyes, you notice that everything that he is telling you is the absolute truth. 'He's been with me all my life and I didn't even know it!' you think, 'He haunted my dreams, made me fall in love with him, and now he's sitting…Wait! Did I just say I love him?' Then it hits you, you're in love with this man. You're in love with the man who's known you since you were born. You're in love with a pirate from the seventeenth century!

"I love you," you blurt out.

Quickly, his hands move so they're framing your face.

"What did you say?" he asks softly.

"I love you," you repeat, a smile forming on your lips. "I'm in love with the man of my dreams!"

A tender, heartfelt smile rests upon his lips as he rubs his thumbs along your cheekbones. You return his smile thinking of how this is even possible, but knowing that he's there with you, holding you, loving you, confirms it all. Leaning in closer towards him, you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him towards you for a kiss.

Passion. Love. Tenderness. Happiness. All of this and more is in the kiss you share with him. He takes control of the kiss, showing you just how much you mean to him and so much more. Taking his sweet time, in a desperate search to consume all of you. One hand slides down to cradle your jaw while the other pulls you closer to him, pushing into your lower back. He brings you as close as you can get, so you can feel every ridge of his body, all of the heat from him warming you.

He knows that this is real, but somehow he can't figure out what he has ever done in his life to deserve such an amazing creature as the one in his arms. He thought that this was going to be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do, but it was the easiest. He is certain now that you are his one and only. There's no other way to describe it. Knowing that he'll get a second chance at life, and with you there with him, he can't ask for more.

You can't think of a time where you've been more at peace. With him holding you like you may disappear at anytime, you feel like nothing can ever harm to you. No words are spoken between the two of you as you bask in the warmth and comfort of each other, letting the reality of the situation fall into place.

You were right. There is one person for everyone. And you've found yours. You've found the man of your dreams.

-Fin-


End file.
